


Crushed Dreams

by avatarboopbee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarboopbee/pseuds/avatarboopbee
Summary: Inspired by a GIF on tumblr about Thor wanting to be a valkyrie and Hela ruining his dreams





	Crushed Dreams

Thor giggled as he ran through the halls of Asgard, a blue blanket (stolen from the fresh laundry the maids have washed) on one hand and his brother on the other who was laughing quietly. 

Thor ran faster while dropping Loki's hand, urging to feel the weight of his own blue blanket (also stolen from the maids) wrapped around his shoulders like a cape to flutter to against the wind. When he noticed his brother desprately trying to catch up with his speed, Thor slowed down and held his brother's hand once again.

They both were panting by the time they reached the breakfast table. 

Frigga raised her head up from her meal. "What do you have there, loves?"

Thor's smile grew wider. "A cape." 

He dragged Loki to the table then sat on a chair infront of their father. Thor opened his mouth to speak but he heard Loki's soft grunts to reach his seat. He was still several years younger than him, after all. Loki was still smaller than most things, even Hela's dog who was only a puppy last century. 

Thor nudged his elder sister as he raised Loki up to her. Hela took her brother up her up and placed him on his stool properly since Thor was unfotunately still to small (but not too small like Loki) to reach and put his brother on his seat.

"Ank yo." Loki said softly. Thor assumed his brother meant to thank him.

He smiled instead, while Hela gave him a gentle pat on his head. Thor put the blue blanket on the table beside his plate before he began to pick huge chunks of meat for him and little slices of food and vegetables for Loki. 

Thor then lifted the blue blanket and wrapped it around his brother like a cape. "Loki and I want to be valkyries when we grow up," Thor stated proudly. 

From across the table, Odin and Frigga exchanged glances worridly. 

"Actually, you can't." Hela said with her hands laced under her chin. She had a smirk on her face, clearly pleases with the catastrophe she will cause. Her green eyes darted from her parents to her siblings. 

"Hela, no!" Both Frigga and Odin shouted, startling Thor. 

"Wha-what do you mean we ca-can't?" Asked Thor, trying not to cry. 

Frigga shot a panicked look to Odin as Odin glared at his oldest daughter. "It means," Frigga said quickly. "because valkyries are tasked to protect Asgard, you two cannot because soon you will serve Asgard in a different way." Frigga forced a smile, inwardly cringing with the stupid excuse she made while jabbing her husband underneath the table for help.

"Because..." Odin started, eyeing his wife.

Thor who was borderline crying and Loki who was smiling (genuinely entertained by this chaos) looked at their father waiting for an explaination. 

"Because you are princes of Asgard." Odin concluded. 

Hela snorted and smirked. "Yeah. Princes not princesses." 

-

"And that is how I learned that only women can become valkyries." Thor concluded, sipping his mug of beer. 

Brunnhilde snorted, finishing her eighth bottle of Midgardian vodka. "Wow. Your sister does not play."


End file.
